Suzushi Chaos
profile she is cool and calm showing no emotion and remains wary of danger. Appearance She has blue short hair and dark red eyes and she wears a cap (randomly), Her casual clothes consists of a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest and wearing a short jeans with black sneakers and she wears her soccer uniform and her school uniform. personality First she is cold, calm and shows no emotion and trusts no one and hate love ,she remains wary of danger , later she is calm, cool, helpful and nice smart and talented in soccer she also has a dual character that is offensive, aggressive and violent and sometimes very cold is. she is a good tomboy that everything gives for family and friends. Background she grew up in an orphanage boys. And later she also to another orphanage far as Sungarden where she remained two years and then she had to go back because her father was ill. She went to universe academy she was an elite warrior from school, she was known as Agent Cold she shows no emotion, is wary of danger and she trusts nobody .but father died a few years later. she got a new but was very unkind he was a crazy scientist and used children as guinea pigs or as slave. they did everything for dad, but father betraying her father and said that she had poisoned. Therefore, it was thrown into the cell. she was 3 years and when she could be there again from. but when they are in jail, there was a war and all of her friends or relatives are dead or disappeared. and now she wants revenge on Father!. plot Teams *Team Galaxy *Silver Hakuren *Silver Warriors Hissatsu Only In anime: *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHFrozen Fire' *'OFElectric Rain' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' Merged *'SHDimension Break' *'SHKessho no chaos' In season 2. *'SHIce Tornado' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' *'SKZokuseikyouka' Merged: *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHFrozen Planet' *'OFFreeze' *'SHDimension Break' In Season 3. *'SHIce Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OFFreeze Ground' *'SKZokuseikyouka' Merged: *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHDimension Break' *'SHFrozen Planet' *'OFFreeze Ground' in Go *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHDimension Break' *'OFFreeze' *'DFFreeze Ground' Merged: *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHDimension Break' *'SHNightmare Of Chaos' *'OFFreeze' Inazuma eleven strikers *'SHIce Tornado' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreez' *'SHKessho no chaos' *'SHFrozen Fire('With Hono hikari) *'OFElectric Rain'(With Dendo kaminari *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHDimension Break' Keshin *'KHkyukyoku no chaos joo (究極のカオス女王) ]]' Keshin Armed *'KHKyukyoku no chaos joo' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' *'MIMAX Hono hikari' *'MIMAX Ice Warrior' Relatives *Suzushi ishi (Brother)deceased *Suzushi Hana (Sister) deceased *Suzushi hiuchiishi (Brother) Friends *Hono hikari *Dendo kaminari *Suzuno Fuusuke (BBF) *Nagumo Haruya *Kira Gaia *Shadow arrowwe *Tsumetai kaze *Reito Hikami Quotes *mm aliens do you say... I crush them with my dark side(to aliea academy) *out of my way!(twin character)To against suzuno and Nagumo *pff failure is not an option, memories make you weak, love is a waste of time, emotion shows weakness!(to against anyone to whom they are annoys or irritated touches. *I freeze you with my technique ... Freez! *heey tulip head you ruined my views(To nagumo) * I crush you! (to Suzuno) *I am chaos nobody can stop me!!(Twin character) *Look and learn! *listen to the teacher you can learn something from(people who do not pay attention in class) *I Crush you with my dark side... *Only a genius can manage chaos *I'm not in love with you!!!(to Suzuno) trivia *She's gazelle's childhood friend *her second personality is the opposite *people think she is a boy *when she is older she has a different eye shape *she has 2 japanese names her real name and that of father. *in dub chaos is her last name and her first name in japanese *her second name is 結晶カオス(Kesshō chaos) *she always has a disguise then her enemies not easily find *she can a fire shoot.. *she has 3 elements.. *In Dub has she a boys name Cris gallery Suzushi chaos.jpg chaos4.jpg|used to be on universe academy chaos5.jpg|used to be on universe academy claude.jpg|kessho chaos 13 years old Pixelart 3.png|Mixi Maxes Chaos!xcf.gif chaos.png Chaos`1.png Chaos.jpg|chaos design1 character design chaos.jpg|character desing 2 chaos2.jpg|female version family group.jpg|friends or family group chaos..jpg|casual clothes Chaos. young.jpg|chaos young ds icon.jpg|DS icon Dutch Power nr.11 Suzushi chaos.jpg|suzushi chaos me in firedragon.jpg|me in Fire Dragon form Chaos kessho.png|keshho chaos suzushi chaos1.jpg|Suzushi chaos Pixelart.png|first Pixel art Untitled drawing by inazumafan11-d5uk9rn.png|hono//kessho Silverwarriorsgirl.jpg|silver warriors form SuzushiSketch.jpg ICON.png .FANFIC Stories. Background story The power of chaos (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Female Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Kira Related Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Universe Academy Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Wind Element Suzushi chaos Category:Twin Character